The disclosure relates generally to the field of food product processing, and more particularly methods and systems for monitoring food product processing operations and facilities. The disclosure further relates to methods and systems for examining or analyzing the food products with respect to the quality and integrity of the processing thereof and any markings that may be applied to the food products and/or associated packaging. While reference is made herein to eggs in particular, it should be understood that this disclosure is directed to all food processing operations.
In the egg packing industry, eggs typically undergo a great deal of processing before they are ready to be sold to the consuming public. In many circumstances, for example, eggs pass through several processing stations where they are washed, candled, weighed, graded, and packed into packages (e.g., cartons, crates, or other commercially distributed containers). Examples of such processing stations and mechanisms for conveying eggs from station to station are described, for instance, in the following U.S. patents assigned to Diamond Automations, Inc. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,898; 4,195,736; 4,505,373; 4,519,494; 4,519,505: 4,569,444; 4,750,316; 5,321,491; and 6,056,341) and TEN Media LLC (U.S. Pat. No. 8,455,030), which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. As a reference, it is not uncommon for a facility in which these stations operate to output about one million eggs in a single day. Accordingly, to be commercially acceptable, the throughput of the stations needs to be quite high, with some stations typically processing on the order of 20,000 eggs per hour.
The egg packing industry uses devices known as “packers” to pack the eggs into the packages. Typically, a packer includes a conveyor (e.g., a belt conveyor, roller conveyor, chain conveyor, etc.) that moves empty packages through an egg loading section (where the eggs are loaded into the egg loading section from above) and then moves the filled packages to a package closing section that is responsible for closing the lids of the packages. The eggs may be supplied to the egg packer via a grader system.
An egg packing process that uses “packers,” typically uses bulk belts to bring eggs from a bulk supply location. The eggs are cleaned or disinfected, in some instances using UV light while clamped to transport chains, and in some instances through immersion in sanitizing wash water. The eggs are then inspected either electronically or manually, they are weighed to establish size, inspected for cracks using ultrasonic inspection and loaded into a chain driven carriage mechanism (“Transfer Loader”). The egg is then normally transported to one of a plurality of packing machines by the aforementioned carriage mechanism. The particular packing machine to which any individual egg may be transported is determined by a computer. This process or elements thereof up to, but not including the packing machine, constitute grading (“Grading” and the “Grader”). The carriage mechanism typically consists of one or a plurality of chains, running the length of the Grader past all the packing machines in the horizontal plane (“Grader Chains”). The packing machines are usually configured with an egg flow perpendicular to the Grader Chain in the horizontal plane.
The egg industry widely uses marking devices to print Size, Grade and Date information together with other information or images and logos (“Data”) on to the surface of an egg shell of a fresh egg travelling through an egg grading machine. The marking devices are traditionally placed in a location on the production line that is responsible for grading the eggs and the site for such installation is chosen to minimize the number of marking devices required for a given installation. Marking devices have typically been installed on the Grader Chains as near to the Transfer Loader as practical, and typically (although not always), prior to all the packing machines to which almost all eggs are later diverted.
Due to variances in egg type, size, age, moisture content, and other biological and process factors, the markings applied may not be consistent. As such, the eggs are typically examined or analyzed during and/or after the marking process to determine the position and/or characteristics of the eggs that are to be marked and/or the quality and integrity of the information that is marked on the eggs. For example, a number of regulatory and customer requirements not only specify the contents of markings on products, such as eggs, but also the depth of the marking on the surface. As such, there is a need to systematically and consistently inspect the quality of the markings applied to the eggs.